


money talks

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [11]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluff, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, caregiver seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: hongjoong tags along with seonghwa to do some grocery shopping!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	money talks

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @starryhwa ❤❤❤
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and feel free to request!

"hongjoongie, my dear, do you want to go to the store with hwa?" 

hongjoong can hear seonghwa's voice echoing from the kitchen, dropping his toy mid-chew to seek the elder.

waddling into the kitchen, he sees seonghwa writing something down on a piece of paper. moving closer he sees a lot of stuff written down but can't really make out what some of it says.

"hwa, wha' tha'?" he points down to the paper in front of him

"that, my dear, is a shopping list. I'm writing down what we need to buy at the store. do you want to come with me?" seonghwa asks- although rhetorically as the kitten doesn't really have a choice. he knows hongjoong can't be left alone just yet as he's still too young.

but lucky for him, hongjoong nods his head. he'll never go anywhere without his hwa (on a few occasions even being called his shadow)

"alright, kitten, let's go then!" he kisses his forehead, already heading to their bedroom to retrieve their shoes.

-

"alright, baby, do you want to sit in the cart or walk with hwa? its gonna be a lot of walking so choose carefully" seonghwa holds out his hands; as if metaphorically weighing his options out.

the kitten ponders in thought, tapping his chin on the occasion. "sit in car' p'ease?" he looks up at the elder.

"of course, my sweets, thank you for asking so nicely" he lifts hongjoong by his arms gently placing him into the cart. he's given his stuffed fish toy to keep his nerves at ease.

seonghwa, as surprised as he was for hongjoong willingly agreeing to come with him to a public store, can't help but feel an undertone of worry. he knows the kitten is adjusting somewhat slowly to being in public (only if it's not jam-packed and he is equipped with his stuffed fish toy, his most recent possession)

"okay baby, what do we do if we start feeling scared or nervous?" the elder asks

"'ell my hwa" the kitten responded

the elder smiled, ruffling his already curly hair. the kitten playfully pushed his hand away, swatting at the hand that messed up his hair.

the store isn't crowded, in fact, it's rather empty; which is a blessing for seonghwa as he would be able to buy what he needs and then return back home with his kitten. 

occassionally he'll keep an eye on the younger- watching as he looks around in awe while still chewing on his rubber toy. he's noticed how the kitten has been constantly gnawing at his rubber fish toy lately, could he possibly be teething? that's something he'll save in the back of his mind to dwell on later.

"hongjoongie, do you want to help hwa?" the kitten shoots his head up gasping lightly at the elder. he receives a nod as the chew toy falls out of his mouth.

"can you reach over and hand me the pack of oranges?" hongjoong looks to where seonghwa is pointing, lighting up when the said oranges are within arm distance. leaning a little to reach the object, holding them up triumphantly at the elder.

"my good boy! thank you so much!" he watches the kitten hide his smile behind his little hand, ducking his head in slight embarrassment.

the elder goes down the list rather quickly, hongjoong contentedly chewing on his toy. he casually looks at his hwa, watching him as he scans the list in his hands the goes to grab said item from the shelf.

he even gets a little scare when he looks up to see seonghwa not in his vision. he immediately stops chewing his toy, small mewls emitting from his lips as his eyes grow watery. 

he remembers his hwa telling him to tell him if he feels nervous or scared; but how can he when he can't find his hwa anywhere?

"-wa..." his voice is all but a small whimper, heart pounding in worry.

not even a second later, he lets out a noise of relief when he see his hwa emerge, placing an item into the cart next to him. seonghwa looks up to see the kitten teary eyed; mere seconds away from a breakdown.

"oh, baby, what happened?" the elder coos, running his hands through the younger's hair.

"hwa gone" he hiccups in between sniffles, reaching his hand out for the older.

seonghwa gently interlocks their fingers "oh my baby, you're okay. hwa would never leave his baby" he places a soft kiss to his forehead "now let's finish shopping so we can go home, huh?" the kitten nods vigorously; wanting nothing more than to go home and cuddle with his hwa.

  
with the little incident engraved in his mind, hongjoong makes sure his hwa is near him or within his eye sight. after a while, he begins to feel restless in the cart. having barely any room to stretch his legs, he let's out a frustrated mewl (earning him a soothing kiss to the forehead from his hwa, claiming that he is almost done).

he's also starting to feel a small pang in his tummy as it slowly begins to rumble with hunger. this is usually the time where he has at his mid-day bottle before his nap. the kitten absentmindedly begins to chew on his fingers as he looks around aimlessly.

what catches his attention is all the colorful and bright snacks right in the aisle in front of him. could he reach it? he slowly reaches his arm out to test if he can- low purrs of excitement when he can reach the colorful bags of snacks.

hongjoong slowly leans over and grabs a blue bag of what he thinks are chips (he normally doesn't eat food like this, prefers to have his bottle or homemade food from his hwa)

he's quite pleased with himself when he manages to open the bag- with his teeth of course- and begins to eat at the chips. he finds it uncomfortable how pointy the chips are and how much chewing is involved before swallowing; but nonetheless continues eating it.

the kitten is too absorbed and focused on chewing that he doesn't register seonghwa looking at him quite confused.

"hongjoongie, what are you doing?" his voice immediately makes the kitten stop mid-chew and stays frozen in place. he's only heard that tone of voice a handful of times- that's seonghwa's stern voice- and judging from his posture, he's not happy.

"are you going to answer hwa, kitten?" he places his hands on his hips, looking expectantly at the younger.

"h-hwa...I wan'ed foo'. wan' go 'ome and 'ave bot'le..." his eyes grow watery again as he wrings his hands together, his ears slowly lowering down.

seonghwa sighs "kitten, why didn't you just tell hwa you were hungry? you can't grab stuff off the shelf and eat it like that, baby..."

"why?" the younger sniffles

"because, baby, hwa has to pay for the food so we can go home and eat it" he noticed tears trail down his cheeks before thumbing them away "it's okay, my kitten, I can't really be mad at you because you are still learning; and since you opened them, hwa has to buy them now..."

he notices the older reaching over to his little backpack to pull out a small pack of wipes, pulling one out to wipe the crumbs and seasoning off the kittens fingers and mouth. hongjoong begins to giggle, tears subsided, he absolutely loves the feeling of getting his face wiped (sometimes purposely getting his face dirty so the older can wipe him clean)

"alright, my precious, hwa is all done...let's go pay for the food and then we can go home" hongjoong yawns at the proposition, making the older smile "we better hurry up, it looks like my little kitten is ready for a nap"

"an' bot'le p'ease" hongjoong rubs his eyes.

he wasn't a big fan of the bag of chips anyway (but he won't tell that to seonghwa...)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is doing well! 💕 I'm definitely planning some christmas/holiday chapters so please let me know if you'd like to see anything! (or feel free to request something else) 
> 
> Be safe and thank you very much for supporting and loving what I write 😌💌


End file.
